Last of Their Kind
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Both The Uchiha and Hyuuga are wiped out by the hands of Itachi. Hinata Hyuuga survives and becomes the last living Hyuuga. What happens when she joins Sasuke in his strive for revenge? Forming their own bond that causes them to become stronger. But will things get in the way of their goal? Or will this turn into a who gets there first? Strong Hinata. Hinatax Sasuke
1. Last of her kind

**Alright this my first shot at Naruto so please no flames.**

**This is a really big AU as you will see. If you dont like it dont read. OCs come in the story but not for a long time. This story will be broken into three acts: During the academy, after graduating (when naruto starts), and possibly Shippuden. So I love feedback so please review. Sorry for any errors. By the way I dont know if this idea has been done but I'm not about to looking through all those stories to find out :P. By the way keep in mind that I've only read up to chapter 347 of the manga. Enjoy!**

The last thing she remembers was seeing everyone she loves dead.

Slowly the young girl opens her eyes to a world of pain. Everything was mute all she could hear was the sound of her heart rate raising to a jackhammer. Seconds later several people stood above her. She must have been screaming because everyone seems to be in a panic. Soon she felt someone's hands touch her chest and soon followed by a pleasant sanitation. Her Heart race rate slowly went down and so did the pain. Along with that her hearing came back…

"That was too close. We almost lost her. I want someone in here to make sure this doesn't happen again." A women's voice said.

"Roger! Are you sure she's the only one who survived?" a man's voice replied

"Yes…we've confirmed all the bodies Hyuuga Hinata is the last living member of the Hyuuga clan. Two of the leaf's powerful clans destroyed in one night…" The women said.

Hinata feels herself drifting to sleep _"What? I'm the last Hyuuga? What happened? Why am I here?"_ she thought closing her eyes.

"How is the Uchiha boy doing?" That was the last thing Hinata heard before passing out.

_"The Uchiha boy?"_

Several weeks later

The night silence was broken by a scream. Hinata wakes up sweating and breathing heavily. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. "It was only a nightmare…Only a nightmare…" she mutters hugging herself. Ever since she was released from medical care she had the same nightmare. The man dressed in black with the red eyes. Every night she relives the pain and horror of seeing everyone dead.

"Miss Hyuuga are you alright?" a voice asks from her window.

Hinata looks over to see one of the night watchers of the village. She collects herself "I-I'm fine…just a nightmare." She says.

The Man nods "Alright…try to get some sleep." He says before leaving.

Hinata wipes the sweat from her head and rubs her scar on her neck where the kunai hit. She only had four hours before she would return to the academy since the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were wiped out. She was the only one who survived the attack. There was a kid her age who survived from the Uchiha clan but she hadn't met him yet. Right now she was having nightmares about the man who did it all. It was out of luck that she survived. Someone had found her before she lost too much blood. Hinata throws her blanket off and sat at the side of her bed. "I can't sleep…" she says getting out of bed. After that nightmare she was now wide awake. So she started her preparation for the day a head.

After Hinata ate breakfast she got dressed in her usual clothes and left her small apartment. She was moved more into village so she could be protected better. The third Hokage wanted made sure she would safe until she at least graduated from the academy. Right now she was forbidden to go back to her own home. Out of fear she would be assassinated by the same person who wiped out the Uchiha. But that was ok she didn't to go back anyways. She couldn't face the sight of her home where it all happened. Hinata locks her door and walks down the hall her head hanging low. She was going to try and clear her mind. Recently she had been practicing her kunai throwing and her gentle fist. Training took her mind off her current problems. So her destination was the training field near the academy. She reaches the streets to find it was still dark and empty. The morning air was cool with a light breeze. This was the way Hinata liked it. During the day she tries to still inside or be at the training field. Crowds and people in general made her nervous. Every time she went out in the day people would just stare at her. Some would say their sorry for what happened, losing her whole family and all. This only brought back horrifying memories and so she tries to avoid people all together.

After reaching the training field Hinata walks up to a tree. There were holes all over the tree. She was still having trouble hitting her mark. "Here we go…" she mutters taking out her only Kunai. This Kunai was given to her by the third himself. He told her it was special and it would help her in many different ways. But she didn't know what was so special about it yet. It had a Leaf emblem on the center. The third said to come back to him when she graduated from the academy and he would show her something about the Kunai. The training she did would last for hours at a time. She would do at least three hours of training with her Kunai and four hours of Gentle fist training. Hinata had only been doing this for coming up two weeks. One of the problems she had was her limited knowledge of the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. Being as young as she is she only knows the basics. The Hyuuga kept no books on their fighting style or the Byakugan. It was all taught threw oral presentation or in clan classes. One of the first things she learns was the Gentle fist fighting style. Before she was taught about the Byakugan the clan was destroyed. But regardless she trained without the Byakugan. After two hours of throwing her Kunai she puts in away and trains with the Gentle fist. Forcing the flow of her chakra into her hands she begins her route.

Two hours later

Hinata she drenched in sweat when the sun came up. Some of the academy students began showing up. This is when she ends her training for the day. She made her way into the academy ready to learn as much as she can. Anything was better than recalling that horrifying night when she lost everything.

The day at the academy was better than Hinata had planned it to be. Everyone seems to leave the subject alone. In fact no seem to notice she was there. But she learn how to create a clone which would she would practice as soon as class ended. At noon the class was given a break to do as they please in the academy training grounds. Of course this was the Hinata's chance to give the clone technique a try. "Ok here we go." She says preforming the hand seal. After a small explosion of white smoke, a clone of herself stands in front of her. For a minute they both stare at each other. This catches the attention of some of the other students. This also causes them to give it a try. Most don't get nothing and the ones that do can't get it to spawn right. So to avoid everyone asking how she did it she dismisses the clone and walks towards the lake.

Hinata reaches to dock to find someone was already there. He was sitting at the end looking out into the lake. She guessed that he was also a student at the academy. But then the symbol on his back caught her attention. It was the clan symbol for the Uchiha._ "This must be the last Uchiha…He's like me then…He also lost everything…"_

**Review! Again sorry for errors!**


	2. Together

**Hello again! Just on the side note Sasuke isnt near as standoffish yet. Other wise enjoy and sorry for any errors. Please review!**

Hinata stared at the last Uchiha for a moment. She felt that she should say something to him or at least introduce herself. Since they were the last of their clans. She steps onto the dock and Uchiha turns his head to see who it was. Their eyes met and quickly Sasuke Uchiha knew who she was "You're the last Hyuuga…he killed your family to." He said coldly.

Hinata turns a bit red "Yes…My name is Hinata." She says taking a couple steps forward. As she got closer Hinata could feel some negative energy coming from Sasuke.

Normally Sasuke would tell her to get lost but he wanted to know something first. "Names Sasuke…" he says turning back to the lake his legs hanging down towards the water. Hinata takes a seat next Sasuke but on the over end of the dock. A good four feet set them apart. Sasuke glances over at Hinata and sets the scar on her neck. "So she just got lucky…that doesn't seem like Itachi. But how did she survive a hit like that?" He thought looking back out to the lake. "How did you survive?" he asks.

Hinata thinks back to the night and it cause her to shiver a bit "I…I don't know…I remember seeing him and then…I felt something hit my neck. After that I woke up in the in a hospital bed…How did you survive?" she asks looking over at him.

Sasuke looks down at the water "He let me live…because I'm weak." He says curling his fist. Hinata could see he was trembling with anger.

"That's it? He didn't kill me because he was weak!" The thought made Hinata very angry. That he survived because he was weak? "Why would he let you live because of that?!" she yells. Sasuke looks at her somewhat surprised at the suddenness. "He killed everyone I loved…I was just lucky…" she says starting to cry. The images of her father, mother, sister, and other clansmen flash through her head. Then the face of Itachi Uchiha. She feels the fear start to rise but this time something was different. Another feeling slowly arose…anger. To overcome the fear she direct her anger towards the man who did this to her. Hinata stood up and looked at Sasuke "From now on I devote my life to avenging the Hyuuga clan! I know…I'm weak…but I will get stronger and I will kill that man!" she yells tears running down her cheeks.

A dark smile crosses Sasuke's face "That makes two of us." He says. Hinata is thrown off by this. Sasuke also stands up "We have the same goal…we both are weak. But together…" he says but Hinata cuts him off.

"We could become stronger." Hinata says looking into his eyes. The look Sasuke had confirmed to Hinata that he was serous. Doing alone would be hard but with someone else it could be possible. Plus having someone like her around would help "Together then…" she says holding out her hand.

Sasuke turns away and walks back towards the Academy leaving Hinata hand empty "You coming?" he asks.

"Yeah…" Hinata says wiping her eyes. She jogs a small ways to catch up with him. They both go back to the Academy side by side. This didn't go unnoticed by most of the girls in the class.

Later that day

Hinata went straight to the training field after finishing up at the Academy. She felt motivated to train today. This was the turning point in her life where she became stronger. The field was empty when she reached it. The thing she wanted to practice was her clone technique she learned today. This time she was going to make to as much as she can. She raises her hand seal and released her chakra and two clones appeared before her. Again they all just stared at each other. Hinata tries to touch one of them but they disappear in a puff of smoke. She seems to have the hang of it so she went on with her training. The next thing was to practice with her Kunai. Every time she trained with it she tried to figure out its secret. But it resulted in failure so she just trained with it. Several hours into her training she felt something in her eyes almost like a small pull. Like blood was flowing into her eyes it almost she couldn't really figure out why. Hinata trained until the evening.

Just then during her Gentle Fist training someone enters the training field. She stops to find a dark figure slightly taller than her. "Sasuke?" she calls out.

'Let train…"

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hate is Power

**Here's chapter 3 sorry for errors.**

Hinata blocked a punch and was countered with a kick to the face. It knocked her to the ground. She wanted to so bad cry because it hurt so much. Sasuke stands in front of Hinata who already had a black eye. "Again…" Sasuke says turning his back to her.

Hinata struggles to get back up. They had been going at it for several hours and every match end with Hinata on the ground. Once she got back on her feet she went in her Gentle Fist stance "Let's…go." She says breathing heavily.

Sasuke charges at her throwing a straight punch. Hinata side steps and throws her palm at his ribs. Sasuke parries the palm and kicks out her legs. But before she hits the ground he grabs her by the jacket and slams her against the ground. Hinata gets the wind slammed out of her.

"That's enough for tonight…" Sasuke says dusting his shoulders off. He didnt even have a scratch on him.

Hinata rolls on her side and gets to her hands and knees. She coughs up blood and a tear falls down her face. The pain was all over her body but that wasn't why she was crying. Fighting Sasuke made her realize how weak she really was compared to him. She slams her fist into the ground "I'm weak…" she mutters.

"Come on get up." Sasuke says taking her arm and helping her up. Hinata was shocked she thought for a second he was going to leave her there. Sasuke throws Hinata's arm over his shoulder and supports her weight. She leaned on him as they walked off the training ground. "Don't worry together we'll get stronger…" he says looking at her.

This caused Hinata to smile. That he wasn't just going to leave her behind. That they were in this together. The streets were empty as they came up on Hinata's apartment. They reach her door and Hinata struggles to unlock the door. Once she opens the door Sasuke set her on her bed. "We'll train the same time tomorrow." Sasuke says before leaving the room. He shuts the door behind him

Hinata takes off her jacket along with her under shirt. Her ribs were covered in almost black bruises. At that moment the pain did cause her to cry. She stands up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking off her clothes she saw that her legs were also bruised badly. She wonders how much her body could take. But this wasn't going to stop her. This was going to make her stronger. She takes her shower which makes her feel slightly better. After she finishes up she walks to her bed and as soon as she hits it she falls asleep.

The following day

The sun slowly peeks into Hinata room. But this doesn't cause Hinata to wake up. Several hours go by before she finally opens her eyes. At first her body was so sore it hurt to move and her black eye looked even worse than before. But then it hit her "I'M LATE!" she yells throwing her blankets off. She throws on her clothes and rushes out the door. By the look of it she was several hours late for the academy. She would have run but her legs cause her to limp the whole way.

By the time she made it there it was noon and everyone was on break. She couldn't believe she was that late. But no seem to question her when she stepped on the grounds. She got a couple odd looks when they saw her black eye but no one asks. But since it was lunch she thought she should look for Sasuke. Of course she found him on the dock looking out at the lake. She makes her way over to the dock. As soon as she steps on the dock Sasuke turns his head to her. But he seem to relax when he sees it's her. Hinata makes her way to his side and takes a seat. "Your late…" he says.

"I know…" Hinata mutters with a small blush. But then she had a big question "Sasuke…" she calls. Sasuke turns her head towards her but says nothing. Hinata continues "How did you become so strong?" she asks.

Sasuke turns back towards the lake "I just trained…to be like my brother." He said. But there was something in the words that made Hinata uneasy.

"Your brother must be really strong…" Hinata said but was cut off.

"Shut up! Dont talk about him like you know him!" Sasuke yells at her giving her the death stare. He looked like he was ready to kill her on the spot. "He was the one who killed everyone I loved and you loved!" he yells not breaking eye contact with her. This hit Hinata to the very core. That Sasuke was the brother of the man who killed her family. "My only reason for living is to kill him…If you don't feel the same then get lost your only going to get in my way!" he yells.

Hinata this sets her off "What else do I have to live for! Your reasons are no different than my! Don't ever question my desire to see your brother dead!" she yells back. They both stood up and faced each other. Hinata could feel that pull again in her eyes.

For a moment it seem like they were going to fight on the spot. But Sasuke only smiles "Good...Feed the hate and you will become stronger. We don't need anyone but each other because no one will understand what we've been through. Other people will just slow us down and get in the way. No one is going to stop us. Remember that..." he says turning towards the academy. He starts heading back to the academy.

Hinata gave into his words and let the hate flow within her. She curls her fist "I will…" she says now catching up with him. Thing between the two were now different the bond was established. Now they really could become stronger.

END OF PART 3

**Please review!**


	4. The Fire Inside

**Here's Chapter 4 enjoy! **

"Sasuke why are we training out here?" Hinata asked as they walked through forest under the night sky.

Sasuke doesn't say anything but before Hinata could say anything else they come to a clearing. He stops in the center of the clearing and turns to Hinata "I want to show you something." He says. Sasuke turns away and takes a deep breath. He quickly preforms a number of hand seals "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yells. Right after he blows out a huge ball of fire that lightens up the whole area.

Hinata put up her hand because the amount of heat coming from the ball. The ball hits the ground and soon dies out several yards away. Sasuke was now sweating and smoke was coming out his mouth. The tips of his index and middle fingers were burnt. "Sasuke…how did you do that?" she asks still in awe.

Sasuke looks at her "I'm going to show you…" he says out of breath.

Hinata eyes widen at the thought of such power. Now she was going to learn how to do it. Hinata and Sasuke have been training together for the past six months. Since then they both have gotten stronger. Hinata could now keep up with Sasuke when they fought. She still lost all the matches but she didn't suffer too much damage. Sasuke showed her all the hand seals and told her everything his father told him. "Draw your chakra into her mouth then into your chest. Hold it there then blow it all out right away." He says stepping back. Those were the same way his father told him. The only thing Sasuke was worried about was that fact she wasn't Uchiha. Would she even be able to do it?

Hinata takes a deep breath and preforms the hand seals. Following Sasuke's instructions to the words "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" she yells. She feels a burning feeling in her chest and she blows it out. But something didn't go right and the burning feeling stops in the middle of her throat like it ran into a wall. Hinata eyes widen as the burning feeling only gets hotter. She gasps for air and coughs up a lot of smoke "C-Can't breathe! I need water!" she yells falling to her knees.

Sasuke quickly takes out a water canteen and forces the water down her throat. Hinata feels the burning only got worse as they water hits it. She spits out the water and this time she coughs up flames. The rest of her chakra was still forcing its way out. After coughing up a couple more flames the burning slowly subsides. Smoke was still coming out her mouth. Sasuke kneels down next to Hinata "Hinata are you ok?" he asks.

Hinata looks up "I think so." She says but no words came up. She tries speaking again but again no words come out.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke says taking a knee. Hinata opens her and Sasuke looks inside. The inside of her mouth was all black. The back of her throat was burnt and somewhat charred. "Well it looks like you can do it. But your body must not be used to the flames. Don't do this again until your throat heals. Let's take a week off." He says.

Hinata shakes her head and mouths the words _"No lets train!"_

Sasuke shakes his head "training is only going to make it worst. The Uchiha natural element is fire so it wasn't as bad when I first did it. Let it heal and we will try it again in a week." He says. This only makes Hinata angry and she turns away from him. She does the hand seals again but before she finishes Sasuke stops her. "Stop it Hinata were done lets go home." He says. Hinata shakes off Sasuke hand and heads back towards the village very angry. Sasuke catches up with her until he was at her side. "Hey calm down I was surprise go got something instead of nothing." He said. Hinata glares at him and shakes her head. She would say something but her throat was now hurting. Breathing was also a bit more challenging. Sasuke had seen so much change in Hinata over the past six months. Deep in her eyes you could see the hate that she had been storing. She was much like Sasuke now. But the bond they had was something that made Sasuke uneasy. He at this point cared for Hinata's wellbeing. But he really didn't like it.

They reach the Hinata's apartment and Sasuke takes his leave "See you tomorrow please don't do that jutsu until your throat heals." He says before closing the door behind him.

Hinata goes into the bath and looks in her mouth herself. Sure enough her mouth was very black and the skin was starting to peal. How was she going to hide this when she got to the academy? She didn't want people to know about her and Sasuke training. Right now people thought her and Sasuke were going out because the amount of time they spend together. But she didn't care what anyone else thought at the moment. Hinata went to her bed and went to sleep.

The following day

Hinata made her way to the academy. Her throat was still the same as last night. She still wasn't able to talk. At the academy Hinata and Sasuke had made it to the top of the class in just a couple mouths. The instructors thought it they keep it up they would graduate in a year. The thought of that made Hinata happy. That everyone was seeing her get stronger and she was getting one stop closer to her goal. But right now she was still too weak.

"What they hell are you doing!" Someone yells just around the street.

Hinata rushes over to see what's up and what she saw took her breath away. "You guys don't have the guts to do something like this! That's why you guys suck!" the young blond boy yells holding a bucket of paint. A group of kids watched as the boy continue write. On the wall in front of him the words _"Naruto is better than you!"_ were written in red.

Then the man come out of his shop "What the hell are you doing to my wall!" he yells. The man runs back into his store and gets a stick "Get the hell out of here! No one wants you in this village!" he yells raising the stick to strike at the boy.

The boy throws the paint brush "Screw you! See you losers later!" he yells running down the alley.

Hinata was blushing the whole time she saw that boy. New feelings were crashing around in her chest. What was she feeling? Why was her heart beating like a jackhammer. She decides to follow the blond hair boy. But before she goes she looks at the words on the wall "Naruto?" she mouths the words with blush.

END OF PART 4

**Yes Hinata still like Naruto...for now. Hope you enjoyed and i'll update ASAP! Review!**


	5. The Split

**Sorry for taking a while to update. So heres chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

**On a side note...remember this is a fanfiction with a AU plot.**

Hinata takes a deep breath and forces her chakra at her mouth. Then she performs all the hand seals and moves the chakra to her chest and holds it. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" she yells. After which she releases the chakra out her mouth. Hinata was happy that it didn't stop in her throat. But that it just exploded in front of her face as soon as it made it out her mouth. The result is Hinata is thrown a couple yards back and her eye brows were now gone.

Sasuke rushes over to her "Are you ok?" he asks kneeling at her side.

Hinata opens her mouth coughs out a small flame "Fine…I'm fine…" she says breathing heavily.

"You didn't do something right. I think you didn't do one of the hand seals right." Sasuke says picking her up back to her feet. He could see that Hinata wasn't focus that something was on her mind else. "Hey what's up? You've been acting weird for the past couple days. It's effecting your training a lot." He asks.

Hinata turns a bright red. It was true that she wasn't one hundred percent focused. Even at the academy she was unfocused. It was because her thoughts were on the boy named Naruto. For the past couple weeks she had been watching him from a far. Just the thought of him made her feel lightheaded. "It's…its nothing…I'm just having an off week." She says. Her voice had finally healed after several weeks. This was the only her second time trying out the fireball jutsu. Now instead of her throat burning it was her face.

Sasuke could tell she was lying and something was bugging her. "You're lying what's wrong?" he asks helping her up.

Hinata looks at him and saw that he was concern. She sighs "I…I…I've been having nightmares again…." She lie's turning away from him.

Sasuke seem to buy it "I'm sure it will pass…if you need someone to talk to…I'm here." He said. He at this point cared a lot about Hinata. Having her around was comforting to Sasuke.

Hinata turns to him with a small blush "Thanks…" she says.

Sasuke chuckles a bit "Your eyebrows are gone." He says turning away.

Hinata feels her face to find her eyebrows were gone. She turns even redder at the thought of being seen like this by that boy Naruto. These feelings were very new to Hinata. This was the first time she ever felt this way about a boy.

Several hours later

"This sucks why can't someone else do this? Master Iruka why do you always make me do this stuff!?" Naruto yells wiping the wall of the wall he painted on just the other day.

"Why do you think you Moron? Your name is right there on the wall!" Iruka yells pointing at the wall where Naruto name was.

Several yards way Hinata watches the Iruka scold Naruto. To her surprise she found that Naruto was alone like her and Sasuke. But the difference was Naruto seem to be hated by the whole community. Most people still felt sorry both Hinata and Sasuke. He didn't even have any friends at the academy. "What are you doing?" someone calls from behind her it scares her to death. She turns around to find Sasuke walking towards her.

"Sasuke I was just uhh…What are you doing here?" Hinata asks turning the question on him. She couldn't let him find out about why she was really here.

"Looking for you I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Sasuke says leaning against the wall.

Hinata had totally forgotten about that "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke! Let go right now." She says hoping to leave so he wouldn't ask again.

Sasuke could tell she was in a panic and that she was here for a reason. But for now he was going to let it go "Ok let's go then." He says walking around the corner where Naruto and Iruka were.

Hinata stood there for a second but follows after Sasuke. As they pass Naruto he looks over at them. Hinata saw that Naruto was staring at them and turned a bright red. But then she realized that he was glaring at Sasuke. She looks at Sasuke who wasn't paying much attention to him. Hinata tries her best to hide behind Sasuke by getting very close to him. She was holding on to his sleeve. But this was sending a very different message to Sasuke who was trying to hide his blush.

Several days later

Sasuke ducks under a head kick and throws a straight kick to Hinata's ribs. It sends a couple feet but quickly Hinata charges again. Sasuke throws a kick but to his surprise Hinata for the first time catches it against her ribs. What she does next shocks Sasuke. Hinata gets a grip on ankle and throws her legs up to wrap them around Sasuke's leg. She then starts to twist Sasuke ankle. Sasuke then realizes that she was going for a submission call an Ankle hook. Recently in the Academy they were being taught a lot of Taijutsu. During one lesson they were taught Submissions. Saying that some battles will take you beyond what you think you can go. Your energy gone, Charka dangerously low, and you're losing. Taijutsu will be your last chance. Submission would cripple your opponent and raise your chance of winning. Sasuke feels the twist and falls to the ground. He starts rolling around with the twist avoiding the strain it was putting on his ankle. Sasuke thinks back to the academy and tries to remember how to escape. But the torque Hinata was putting on his ankle was only getting stronger. So he grabs a hand full of dirt and throws it in Hinata's face.

The dirt gets into Hinata's eyes and she losses her grip. Sasuke takes the chance to pull his leg out. Hinata stand up and clears out her eye. She feels that pull in her eye again and it almost hurts. But there was no time to think about it as Sasuke charges at her. He throws a punch that Hinata catches and goes for another submission known as an arm bar. She throws up her legs cross Sasuke chest and pulls back on his arm. Sasuke knew that this was worse than the last one. Before he could do anything else Hinata pulls even harder and forces him to fall to the ground. At this point Sasuke knew that Hinata was going to break his arm. Sasuke cries in pain and Hinata lets go of the hold.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Hinata asks standing back up. Sasuke lies on the ground for a moment. He realizes that he was beaten for the first time by Hinata. This made him very angry. That Hinata was getting stronger and what was he doing? Was training with her only making him weaker? He slams his fist against the ground and gets up. Sasuke starts to walk away from Hinata back into the village. "Sasuke?" Hinata tries to call but Sasuke keeps walking.

Several days later

Hinata was at the training field for Sasuke but he never showed up. As a matter of fact she hadn't seen him for a couple days. Normally they would spend every day together. What did she do wrong? Where was Sasuke?

END OF PART 5

**A/N: Reason why I took so long is because I moved and need to get internet. Plus with my job and everything else blah blah. Well I'll try to update sooner. Please review!**


	6. Awakening of the Byakugan

**Hello! Well sorry it took so long. But my with my job it hard to find time. Plus I want to take this story in so many direction that I cant really decide. But anyways hope you enjoy and please review!**

Hinata throws her Kunai at the tree several yards. She had proved a lot since she started. It's been a week and Hinata been training alone. She had only seen Sasuke a couple times and each time he would ignore her. Hinata didn't know why he was acting this way towards her. Without him how was she going to complete their goal? These thought took her back to the night everyone she loved dyed. Hinata feels a small pain in her heart. Recently she had wanted to go back to her house and face her fears because she was having dreams about home. Something was calling back home but before she was ignoring the call. But now she felt that she was stronger and could face this and get pass this. "Hinata." Someone calls.

Hinata turns to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Sasuke I didn't think you were going to show up." She says with a smile.

Sasuke only glares at her "Hinata me and you are done." He says firmly.

This sends a chill down her back "What? What are you talking about?!" she asks.

"Training with you is only making you stronger. As for me I'm getting weaker because of you. I'm the only one who can defeat my brother…and you're only going to get in the way." Sasuke said still glaring at her.

His glare made Hinata feel uneasy. He hadn't looked at her that way for a very long time. "But…I thought we were friends." She says wanting to cry.

Sasuke was about to speak when something else caught his attention behind her. "Well Well well what do we have here. You two breaking up or something." Someone says walking out from the tree line.

Hinata turns to see a man walking towards them. His face was covered by a mask only his mouth was showing. Around his neck was his head protector showed the symbol of hidden Mist but a slash was mark across the steel he was a Missing-Nin. "Hinata stand back." Sasuke says putting her behind him. "What do you want?" Sasukes asks.

A evil grin slowly comes across his face "I have no business with you Uchiha. My employer made it very clear to not kill you. But he did pay a lot of money to have little Miss Hyuuga come with me…dead or alive. Those eyes of hers are the only ones left and all the nations want them." He says pointing at Hinata.

Sasuke looks at Hinata then looks back at the man "Over my dead body will you take her." He says taking out a Kunai. Hinata is shocked that Sasuke was going to defend her after what he said. But right now she needs to focus. She also takes out her Kunai. But Sasuke looks at her "No go get help I'll hold him off." He says.

"No we need to do this together!" Hinata says looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke turns to her and takes her hands "I don't want you to die!" he yells at her. The words hit Hinata to the core and made her blush.

Hinata didn't realize that he cared this much about her. But she cared about him just as much "I sorry Sasuke but I'm not leaving you!" she says gripping her Kunai firmly.

The man laughs "Haha this is too good! It almost makes me feel bad that I'm going to do this!" he says pulling out a long Katana. "I'll be sure to leave you a piece so you won't get lonely Uchiha." The man says putting up a seal and disappearing.

Both Hinata and Sasuke go back to back "Where did he go?" Hinata says looking around. Just then a Sasuke kicks Hinata in the back and sends her to the ground. Just in time as several Kunai hit the ground where Hinata had been standing. Sasuke picks up Hinata and runs into the forest. He hides with her behind a tree.

"Hinata he's only after you! You need to get help I'll keep him here." Sasuke yells at her.

Just then a Kunai lands straight in Sasuke's shoulder. The blood hits Hinata in the face "They said I couldn't kill you boy. But they didn't say I couldn't beat you half to death." The man said in the distant.

Sasuke falls to one knee and pulls out the Kunai. That hit took a lot of him but he was still able to keep going. "Sasuke are you ok?!" she cries.

Just then the man appears behind Hinata and raise his Katana. He swing it down on Hinata. Sasuke quickly pushes Hinata aside and blokes the sword. The force knocks the Kunai out of his hands. Hinata takes the chance and thrusts the Kunai at the man. It comes up short and the man kicks Hinata. The force of the kick sends her flying several yards. "I'm done playing games with you brats!" he yells swing the sword at Sasuke. Sasuke tries to dodge but gets slash across his chest which causes him to fall to the ground. The pain was too much for Sasuke and his energy was now gone. The man stands above him "You're really pissing me off!" he says kicking him in the ribs. Sasuke cries out as he felt his ribs break.

Hinata stands up blood running down from her mouth. She looks up to see Sasuke being kicked over and over. Every kick was followed by cry from Sasuke. The sight and sound of this did something inside of Hinata. That Pull she felt in her eyes was so strong then ever before. She closes her eyes and feels the blood rushing to her eyes. The veins pop out and her eyes focus forming a pupil. When she opens them she can see everything. The Chakra highways in both the man and Sasuke were visible. She had awakened the power of the Byakugan.

The man continues to kick at Sasuke who was bloody up mess. The man jumps away avoiding an incoming Kunai. He stops and sees Hinata standing there in her gentle fist stance. After a moment the man charges at her. Meanwhile Hinata claims herself and focus her charka to her mouth than to her chest. She performs the hands seals as fast as she could. Just as the man was several yards away she finishes "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" she yells forcing the charka out. As the fire leaves her lips Hinata was expecting to blow up in her face. But it went out in a medium size flame. The flames hit the man and cause him to put up his arms. He jumps back and kneels for a moment.

After the flame clears Hinata sees the man's arm was badly burnt. "That's it brat!" he yells disappearing again. Not long after a number of Kunais fly at her. She dodges them and then sees several more from behind her. Without the Byakugan those would have hit her. But then one hit her in the back of her left shoulder where her blind spot was. Just then she was hit in the arm and ribs. Soon after taking several more Hinata was just as bloody was Sasuke who was trying to get up. The man appears in front of her Katana in hand. "I'll admit you put up more of a fight than my last victim. But it all ends the same." He says lifting his Katana. But just as he was about to swing down on Hinata he jumps back. Hinata hears the sound of glass breaking. She looks up to see glass bits on the ground. The man stops and looks around and sees it wasn't Sasuke. "What the hell!"

Just then Hinata see something hit the man. It was almost like a spear. Then several more hit the man all pinning the man to the ground. Hinata pulls out one of the Kunai's and tries to get up. Her vision became very blurry and the last thing she saw was the spears exploding. It sounded like glass being shattered ripping the man apart. After words Hinata drops her head and passes out from blood lost.

Several days later

"_Hinata…come home."_

Hinata opens her eye and sees the Hospital ceiling. She sits up and feels the pain of her wounds. It was nowhere near the first time but it still hurt. All her chest was covered by bandages it was almost embarrassing because she wasn't wearing a shirt. She thinks about the words she kept hearing in her dreams. But then her thoughts fall on Sasuke and she starts to panic.

"Hey calm down Uchiha is alright." A voice says to her side. Hinata look over and sees a man in the corner of the room. He was wearing a green vest and his head protect on his head. His hair was short and black. He look like he was in his late teens.

"Who are you?" Hinata asks.

The man stands up and pulls the chair behind him. He sets it down and takes a seat "I'm Okami Akaki…I'm your protection detail." He says with a smile.

"So it was you who saved us last night?" Hinata asks getting more comfortable.

Okami sighs "Yeah…I should been sooner. I thought you would be alright with Uchiha. But after seeing the flames I thought I see make sure you were ok." He says dropping his head.

Hinata was a bit confused "How long have you been protecting me?" she asked.

"Ever since the higher brass let you go from the hospital after the attack of both clans. It was my first duty as one as a new Jonin. So it's safe to say that I got chewed out when I brought you to the hospital in the condition you were in. So now I ask for your forgiveness." He says getting on his knees and clasping his hands together.

Hinata puts up both hands in protest "Oh its fine I should be the one thanking you." She says feeling a bit embarrass.

Okami sighs in relief "Thanks that mean a lot. But I promise that I wouldn't slack at my job again. Before I didn't want to interfere with your life so I stayed out of sight. But look how that turned out. To make it up to you If it's alright with you I can train you and teach you what I know." He says sitting back in the chair. Hinata smiles and lays back down and thinks about it. Training with a jounin would make her stronger a whole lot faster. But her thoughts fall on Sasuke and what they had. They were training partners and they both plan to avenge their clans together. But then she remembers about what Sasuke said before the attack. That he was done with her and that she was only making him weaker. Maybe there was a chance they could fix things after what they went through.

"I don't know…Could you give me time to think about it?" Hinata asks.

Okami nods "Yeah…I know you and Uchiha are close and I'll understand if you continue to train with him instead." He says. After a couple of minutes of talking Hinata still felt weak and fell asleep.

Several days later

That same day Hinata walks out to the training field and finds Sasuke training. He stops when as Hinata gets closer. They both stand there in silences for a couple moments. Then Sasuke breaks the silences "You look better." He says not looking at her.

"Thanks…" Hinata says with a blush. She was wondering if he still meant what he said the other day about being done with her.

Sasuke sighs and looks at her "I'm sorry Hinata…But I still think that training together will only make me weaker…" the words hit Hinata like the other night. But what he says next makes her feel better "but I will always be your friend. Please let me take care of my brother…I know how you feel…but I care a lot about you enough to tell you…don't be like me." He said.

Hinata smiles and blushes "I understand…I want you to know I'll always be there for you Sasuke. But you can't do this alone. So please let me help you." She says.

Sasuke shakes his head "No Hinata…I don't want you to die because of me. So please just let it go." He says taking her hands.

Hinata holds his hands and then hugs him. Sasuke hugs her back they stay there for a couple minutes. After words Hinata leaves the training field. From here on she would get stronger herself and then maybe Sasuke would let her help. Hinata was going to take Okami's offer and train with him. But until then she was going to face her last fear…she was going home.

END OF PART 6

**Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is the last one of act one. **


	7. Change-End of Act one

**Last chapter of act one. Sorry for mistake and hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

Hinata takes a deep breath as she steps onto the Hyuuga clan land. She hadn't been back home for half a year. After slipping under the "keep out" tape she makes her way to her house. There were a lot of memories coming back but she fought through pain. Soon she found herself at her door step. Before entering she takes a moment to think about what she went through. Seven months ago she was still crying and having nightmares. Now she was stronger and able to deal with what happened. Hinata gathers the strength she opens the door. But then everything comes back. All the scenes that happened that night come back and flash before her eyes. It was so overwhelming that it causes her to pass out.

_Hinata opens her eyes and finds herself in a black void. She stands up and looks around "Hello?" she calls._

"_Hinata." Someone calls._

_She turns and finds her father standing there. Just at the sight she starts crying. "I'm sorry I'm so weak father!" she says falling to her knees crying her eyes out._

"_It's not your fault Hinata. You survived for a reason. The reason is not know now but it will be revealed to you one day. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I'm short on time. The message I bring is of great importance considering the future of the clan." He says in a firm tone._

_Hinata stands up and rubs her eyes "Message? What kind of message?" she asks._

"_You are the last living member of the Hyuuga clan and you bear all the secrets of the Byakugan. If you were to die and your body taken the secrets would be revealed. So you will bear Hyuuga branch family cursed seal." He says touch her forehead. The moments to come were the most painful moments of Hinata's life. The seal was burnt into her head. After for what seem like hours the pain stops "I'm sorry that a member of the main branch must carry this seal. But the secrets of the clan must come first. The seal with destroy your mind if you are killed. With the seal you will also inherit the spirit of the branches family heir Neji Hyuuga. His power and charka with be fused with yours. Even from beyond the grave will he protect you. " He says standing her up._

_Hinata could feel a new sense of power. She could feel the overwhelming amount of charka in her. But at the back of her head she could hear something. It was a voice, just then a small boy appears at her side. "Lady Hinata I will fulfill my duty and protect you." The boy says firmly. This boy was her cousin Neji. With that Neji disappears and she fills his power fuse with hers._

_With this new power she could help Sasuke. The thought made Hinata happy as she clinches her fist. "With this power I could avenge our clan." She says looking at her father._

_He shakes his head "We are not considered with the clan being avenged. That is not your path Hinata. The Hyuuga clan will restart anew through your genes…" Hinata cuts him off._

"_But with this power I could get stronger and kill the man that killed you father!" Hinata yells in anger. _

"_Hinata the lust for power has only one out come. Revenge will only get you killed. It will lead you down the wrong path. The clan will not support you if you chose this path." Hinata's father says putting a hand on her shoulder. This hits Hinata hard not only did Sasuke want her to stop but also her father and the whole clan. "The clan wants you to continue with you training at the academy. Become strong for the right reasons Hinata. Use this power to protect other that can't protect themselves. Even though you are Hyuuga you are also a part of the leaf. You will lead the new clan back to power. When you come of age you will marry and bear children. But that will be revealed to you once you come of age. For now continue your training. The seal also bear the knowledge of all are jutsu's. Along with the secrets of the Byakugan. That is all I can say to you my daughter. Go and make you clan proud." He says fading away._

Hinata opens her eyes to find that it was night. She sits up and feels sore. Her head hurt and she was very hungry. "Did that really happen?" she mutters standing up. After a moment she walks to the mirror and finds that it wasn't just a dream. On her forehead was the cursed seal. "I'm the last Hyuuga…and I will become stronger…for the sake of the clan." She says into the mirror. Now she knew her purpose in life. That revenge was not her path and that she had to overcome her desires. To help restore what was lost. This wasn't about her anymore it was about the survival of the Hyuuga clan. But then her thought fall on Sasuke. She wanted to help him in a different way now. That revenge was not the right path for him either. Maybe it was pointless but she cared a lot about him. And she didn't want him to die either. But for now she just had to be there for him and hope that time would fix everything.

"Hinata your finally awake." A voice says from the front door. Hinata turns and sees that it was Okami.

"How long was I out?" Hinata asked.

Okami lights a candle "For a couple hours I couldn't move you. Some kind of field was around you. what's that on your head." She says moving the candle towards Hinata. On her forehead was the curse seal "Oh…I see…Not surprise the Hyuuga had plan for something like this. Your present must of sent something off." he says lowering the candle. Hinata still feels weak so she takes a seat. Okami sits across from her and sets the candle on the table. A light breeze blew in from the window. Okami touches the candle with his finger and a something starts forming around the candle. It was transparent and had a shady surface. The material circles around the flame blocking the wind from blowing out.

Hinata touches the material and finds that it was glass "How did you do that?" she asks.

"Oh this is a glass jutsu. It's something I came up with you see my natural element is fire. Then I learn how to use Earth elements to become a Jounin. I was able to combine fire with sand to create glass. Although I can't control sand I can still use it to make glass. It took me years to master and be able to use it in combat." He says forming a glass Shuriken from his hand.

"Okami…I want you to train me." Hinata says.

"Ok but first why don't you tell me what happened?" Okami says offering her the glass shuriken.

Hinata takes the shuuriken and is surprise at how shape it was. After looking at it for a moment she tell him what happened.

The following day

Hinata again steps under the "keep out" tape and heads to her house. Okami was waiting for her in front of her house. "Glad you can make Hinata. Let's get started I want train you to better use your chakra. Maybe if you improve we will work on your fire jutsu. But for now we will do Genin level training. I want you to take the graduation exam next year around this time so let's get started." he asks.

"Ok I'm ready."

END OF ACT 1

**Alright thanks for those of you who read this far. The next act is more AU and OC heavy. some of the main events happen but not all of them. Will take some time to write because there is a time lapse. Until then Favor and Review!**


	8. Team 3

**Hello people here is chapter 8 the first part of Act 2. It starts 4 years after act one so hope you enjoy and please review.**

4 Years later

"Once your chakra is in your chest move it to your hand. Hold it there and continue to build it up." Okami says to Hinata who is a couple feet away from him. Hinata brings the chakra to her chest and tries to move it to her right hand. But her chakra was very hard to move. It was very different from her Gentle first. When she used her Gentle Fist the chakra would build up from her hands. But now she was trying to move chakra that was built up in her chest into her arm. After a couple seconds Hinata's hand starts glowing with chakra. "Now preform the hand seal I show you." Hinata does them and the chakra slowly turned into a light red. "Now need feeding it chakra until you get a flame going!" he says a bit shocked.

Hinata doubles her chakra input and the redder her hand got. But her chakra hit a stone wall and she loses focus. Her hand turns back to normal. She was low on chakra and sweating like crazy. "Sorry I ran out…" she says out of breath.

Okami pats her on the shoulder "Not bad for a first try! When you get the flame going I will teach to you compress it and turn it to a blade. It was the first fire jutsu I learn. You deserve a treat how about lunch my treat." He says leading the way back to the village.

"Master wait for us?"

Hinata turns and sees her two teammates Makoto Suo and Hitomi Mori. "Oh yeah you two…Ummm I want you to work on developing your chakra with that excises I showed you." Okami says still walking.

Makoto was a older boy with white long hair and yellow eyes. He was the tallest student in the academy. He stood at 5.9 which was tall for his age he was only 12 years old. "Can't you show us a new jutsu were tired of just learning about Chakra we did that in the academy." Makoto whines.

"Yeah master you showed Hinata new Jutsu's why not us. You're playing favorites and that's not fair." Hitimo says folding her arms. Hitimo was a cute girl with long straight black hair and was several inch taller than Hinata. Her eyes were a dark brown but they might as well be black along with her heart. She treated everyone coldly even Okami.

Okami stops and sighs "For the fourth time you guys. Hinata has more control of her chakra then you two. I've been training with her for three years and this jutsu is an A rank. For the past year she's been practicing the stages to perform this jutsu. She still needs a lot of work until she can do it. Hinata is on a whole different level then you two."

"Different level I've never seen her fight before. This little kid thinks she special because she graduated a year before us. I want to show you master the one who's on different level." Hitimo says getting in a fighting stance.

Hinata puts up her hands in protest "B-But were teammates we shouldn't fight!" she says starting to panic.

"Hitimo lay off…"

"Shut up Makoto I'm not you. I'm going to give you all a reality check." Hitimo says glaring at Hinata.

Hinata turns to Okami who only smiles "Ok fine tell you what Hitimo…you beat Hinata and I'll show you a S-Rank Jutsu and I'll train with you for two week just me and you. But if you lose for the next two week Hinata will train you just the two of you. Do we agree on the stakes?"

"Yeah can we get started already?" Hitimo says popping her neck.

"But Okami I don't want to fight her!" Hinata said in a panic tone.

"You may use any jutsu you know but please don't kill each other. You start on my go." Okima says ignoring Hinata's pleads.

Hinata gets into her gentle fist stance "Hitimo please I…"

"Begin!"  
Hitimo waste no time and charges in. She throws a straight punch that is parried causing Hitimo to over shoot. Hinata had a clear shot at Hitimo's ribs but she hesitates not wanting to hurt her teammate. But Hitimo wanted nothing more than to hurt Hinata. Hitimo falls forward with hands out to move into a hand stand. Before Hinata could do anything she is kick in the face. The force knocks her a couple yards back. Hitimo gets back to her feet "I don't see what's so special about her master. Were all the Hyuuga like this? Weak…"

Those words send Hinata over the edge "Byakugan!" she yells activating her blood limit. Hinata stands back up and builds up her chakra in her mouth then down to her chest. She performs a number of hand seals "Fire styles: Fire ball jutsu!" she yells blowing out a big ball of fire at Hitimo.

"Oh Crap!" Hitimo is able to jump out the way.

But Hinata was already waiting. She drops into a different stance and time seems to freeze "Neji!" she yells.

"_I'm ready lady Hinata." _Hinata hears the voice of Neji in her head.

"8 trigrams 64 palm." They both say at the same time. By the time Hitimo knew what was going on it was too late "2 Palms!" the first to chakra holes are closed. "4 Palms!" Hitimo has the breath knock out of her. "8 palms….16 palms…32 palms…." Hinata was getting ready for the final push. "64 palms!" but before one more hit landed Okami grabs her by the collar.

"That's enough Hinata you're going to kill her if you finish that!" Okami says.

Hinata snaps out of her outburst "What I…I'm sorry!" she says starting to cry. She lost control of herself and that was unforgivable. She hadn't felt like that since she and Sasuke were attack.

Okami looks over at Hitimo who was coughing up blood. "Hitimo suppress your chakra haft of your chakra ports are closed. The more you try to force chakra out the more painful it will be." He says walking over to her.

"This is the power of the Hyuuga…I want a rematch." Hitimo says trying to stand up. But she fell back down.

"Hitimo I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!" Hinata yells bowing in front of her.

Okami looks over at Makoto "Hey Makoto help Hitimo back home we're done for today. See you tomorrow Makoto. Hitimo Stay home for two days and keep your chakra down."

"Yes sir…" Hitimo says spitting out more blood. Makoto picks up Hitimo with ease.

"Hitimo remember the terms we agreed on. Until then get some rest." With that Makoto and Hitimo leave the training grounds.

Okami sighs "You can't lose control like that Hinata. What's in the past is in the past. You almost killed Hitimo and you reveal a Hyuuga technique that we both agree wasn't to be used unless it was life or death!"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Hinata says feeling terrible.

"I'm sure it won't…Plus Hitimo had it coming she needs to understand that things are done overnight. But don't worry about it too much Hinata. Hitimo will get stronger from this. I sure soon enough she will give you a run for your money." Okami laughs patting her on the back. This gives Hinata a little comfort but still feels terrible. "Now how about we get that lunch now." Okami says leading the way. They both leave and enjoy their lunch.

END OF PART 8

**No sasuke in this chapter but he will come around soon so dont worry. So please review and favor...until next time see ya!**


	9. The Story so far-Okami

**Hello everyone! This chapter is just a overview of the four years from act one to act two. Just to explain some things in the last chapter. **

The sky was cloudy and looks like it was about to rain. Okami sat at a table alone enjoying a cup of saki. Today was the day after training with Hinata and Makoto. Hitomi was still out from the other day "Yo Okami I didn't know you were a drinker." Someone says putting up a stool.

Okami looks to find Kakashi Hatake "Oh sup Kakashi. I'm still not a drinker but this team is going to lead to it." He says downing the cup in one drink. After putting down more money his cup is refilled "You want a drink?"

Kakashi shakes his head "No I'm good. How long have you had the team?" he asks.

"Coming up seven months and we've had little progress as a team. One of my Genin was almost killed the other day."

Kakashi stands up "Looks like you need to let them help each other. Take yourself out the picture and let them make the choice to help each other."

"Ok but how do I do that?" Okami asks starting to feel a bit drunk.

Kakashi begins walking away "I don't know get creative. I'm still trying to work out the bugs. See you later."

Okami considers this and begins to come up with some kind of plan. But he was a bit too drunk to really think of anything. So he heads back to his place stumbling along the way. "Okami are you ok?" This catches him off guard and he trips. The person rushes to him side and helps him up. After taking a closer look he finds it was Hinata. "Sasuke could you help me?" she ask. Okami wasn't able to see Sasuke but he was to drunk to care. He feels both Hinata and Sasuke support his weight.

"He's a Jounin he shouldn't need our help. Can't believe how useless someone can be after a few drinks." Sasuke says to his right.

"Okami isn't useless he's strong he just isn't a drinker." Hinata says adjusting Okami's arm. The rest of walk was in silence.

They reach Okami's place and he feels Sasuke let go "I'll let you take it from here…I'll see you next week." Sasuke says.

"Ok thanks for your help see you later Sasuke." Hinata says opening the front door to Okami's place. She takes him to a room with a bed a drops him. "Alright master your home safe a sound. I'll stay here tonight if that's ok?" she asks.

Okami lays back "Yeah that's fine…" he slurs taking off his head protector. Hinata and Okami had gotten really close over the years. Hinata was almost like a sister to Okami and he didn't mind if she stayed over. Hell he wouldn't mind if she moved in. As he tries to go to sleep Okami thinks about the past couple years with Hinata Hyuuga:

_That day when Konoha lost its two most powerful clans was the day that changed my life. My name is Okami Akaki and I was 19 years old when I was assign to Hinata Hyuuga's protection detail. I was a new Jounin at the time and it was my first mission. At first it wasn't the mission I was looking for and I didn't want it. But I had little choice in the matter so I went with it. _

_Hinata Hyuuga was really lost the first few weeks after the attack. Almost every night she would have nightmares and wake up screaming. I was sure that Hinata would try and kill herself if she didn't find someone to talk to. But thanks to another person like Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha was part of the reason Hinata was able to move on. They both began training with each other for the next six months. I stayed out of sight for several reasons. I felt that Hinata didn't need to know that someone was watching her. Plus if someone was to ever to attack her I would have the jump on them. But all it took was for me to slack off one time. The one time I did and Hinata was attacked and almost killed. I was able to save her along with the Uchiha boy but not before they were bloody messes. She was eight back then and since then I've trained her. _

_Over the years I begin to really grow to Hinata and we became good friends. To hide the seal Hinata started to grow her hair out. That first year I trained her to better use her chakra. But it seems that her chakra was very well developed and we didn't spend long on that. Hinata says that the cursed seal gave her power and that her cousin soul was also in her. Neji I believe his name was. His chakra seems to work like a backup source. Hinata is able to pull his chakra at will by calling his name. Thanks to that extra chakra I was able do more advanced training. After the first year she took the academy exam. But she failed which wasn't too surprising. From then I step up her training. That year I trained her to use her gentle fist more. That's when she showed me two jutsu that were from the main family of the Hyuuga. The 8 trigrams 64 palms and the 8 trigrams palm rotation. But I was convinced that Hinata wouldn't be able to do for several more years. We started with the 8 trigrams rotation. It took five months to get any kind of results and three more months before she got it down. The remainder of that yeah we started work on the 64 palms. But there were mayor problems and I decided to train with something else. I started to show her an A rank fire jutsu. It was a jutsu I learn during my years as a chuunin. But soon she took the exam again but failed again. Hinata was disappointed at this point. She was more motivated to train and as a result she figured out the 64 palms in just under six months. But she had to do it with all the help from Neji otherwise she could not do it. The first time it was really use was against her teammate Hitomi._

_When she took the exam again she was so happy to pass at the age of eleven. She graduated a whole year ahead of her class. It wasn't just a promotion for her but myself as well. The third Hokage gave me my own Ninja team known as team 3 or team Okami. Hinata was put on my team along with two other genins. Hitomi Mori and Makoto Sou were added to the team. Right off the bat the team didn't get along what so ever. Hitomi hated Hinata but truth be told she didn't like any of us too much. Makoto was too much of a nice guy to say anything. He would try and stand up for Hinata but it did little. _

_Hitomi Mori was from a family who is very rich. A lot of the Ninja who come out of the Mori family are well trained. But not a lot of ninja come from the family just because they mainly work with government affairs. I was surprise that Hitomi became a Ninja considering she is very pretty. She could have studied to be something more than a Ninja and got some government job. Her father had a talk with me telling me to get her to quite. But I told him that she was my soldier and that he had no say in the matter. If he did he would have to go over my head. After that me and Hitomi had to deal with some hearings to revoke her Ninja status. It was a total waste of time. Hitomi wanted to be a ninja and nothing was going to change that not even her family. She has this very cold personality that is hard to deal with. She wants to get stronger but lacks the patience to get where she wants. But Hitomi is strong as she is. Her taijutsu is the stand out of all her jutsu. It's very unpredictable she uses a lot of acrobats and rolls in her attack. Doing kicks from the hand stand and cartwheels to do damage. It still needs work but I will train her to better use it._

_Makoto sou on the other hand is your everyday kid. His parents are normal people and they own a small tea house. Nice kid with a good heart but he is what I like to call a blank card. He is good all-around but isn't very strong. He's tall but skinny. I would consider him the weakest of the team. But as time goes on he will get stronger._

_The thing that makes Hinata different from them two is that she has battle experience. Hitomi and Makoto don't know what it's like. It is why Hinata is on a different level than them. At times Hinata does use the hate she has for the one who killed her clan. _

_Team 3 has been together for haft of year and has yet to by a team. Once they work together only then will they be ready for the next level. Which would the Chuunin exam…_

Okami wakes up with his head pounding "oooh my head…why do I drink when I'm not a drinker." He moans rolling off the bed. It was raining outside and a nice breeze came through the window.

Hinata comes into the room with her hair tied back. She was making no effort to hide the curse seal. The only people who knew about the seal were Okami, Sasuke, and the third Hokage. She didn't hide it was when she is with Okami. "You ok Okami? Here drink so orange juice it should help you feel better." She says handing him a cup.

"Thank you Hinata." Okami says taking a drink.

"No problem…we should get going. I'll go see if Hitomi ok. I'm sure we'll have a mission today." Hinata says putting on his head protector.

Okami stands up "Alright…just give me a minute…I'll grab Makoto…meet at the training field." He says rubbing his eyes. Hinata zips up her jacket and heads out into the rain. Okami was glad the Hinata was in his life and he was glad to be her team leader.

_END OF PART 9 _

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come soon. So until then Review and Favor!**_  
_


	10. Mission: River pickup pt1

**Hello! I now have time to work full time on this story! So the updates should come sooner then before. But anyways heres the chapter hope you enjoy. Review and Fav!**

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Hinata rushes out the room and closes the door behind her. She hears a loud thump on the other side. Now Hinata would think twice before coming to visit Hitimo. She was still recovering from the damage Hinata did to her a couple days ago. "I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness Lady Hyuuga. She tends to get this way when things don't go her way." A man says walking up to her.

It was Hitimo's father "I'm sorry for doing this to your daughter Mr. Mori." Hinata says with a bow.

"Please Lady Hyuuga you don't need to be sorry. You did me a favor and now maybe my daughter will see that being a Ninja is foolish for a Mori." Mr. Mori says leading Hinata out. Hinata didn't agree with Mr. Mori but she just listen. "I don't mean to offend you Lady Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan were fine Ninja's and I'm sure you're a fine Ninja yourself. But The Mori's have no place on the battlefield. Hitimo should be in school right now learning the way our government runs. Not learning how to kill and do the grunt jobs of our country. Again I don't say these things to offend you Lady Hyuuga. But all the Mori Ninjas that went through the academy end up dead. I'm just concerned for my daughter life is all." He says as they reach the front door.

Hinata really wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. Plus she was sure that Hitimo wouldn't like it if she spoke out for her. "I understand your considers Mr. Mori and I didn't take offence to anything you said. Thank you for letting me sees Hitimo I hope you get well soon." She says with a final bow. With that she walks out the front door into the rain. Now she needed to head for the training field to meet up with the rest of team Okami.

Several minutes later

Hinata walks onto the training field to find no one was there. This was a surprise because Okami was always on time. It took a while but both Okami and Makoto made it to the field. "Alright you guys…we have a important mission…Its going to be are first C-ranked mission." Okami says still looking a bit hungover.

"What a C-rank mission? But were not at full strength yet what about Hitomi?" Makoto says in shock.

"Yeah and you still look hung over Okami." Hinata adds.

Okami rubs the back of his head "Yeah yeah I know but we don't have a choice this time. This isn't housesitting or clean up duty…This mission has some danger to it and I don't think we have to worry about Hitomi."

"WAIT! LIKE HELL YOU'RE LEAVING WITHOUT ME!" Hitomi yells limping towards them.

"Hitomi what are you doing here? Your still injured…" Makoto tries to says but is cut off.

"Shut up I don't need you to worry about me. I'm ready to go Master." Hitomi says breathing hard and sweating.

Okami cracks his neck "Alright do a Equipment check and I'll tell you our mission." He says taking out a map. Hinata had her leg pouch that had her Kunais and some medical cream. Her Kunai she got from the third was on a scrap attached to her right arm. Okami points to the River country "Are mission is to pick up some classified document from the River capital. These are Government labeled documents so there is a possibility of being attacked by criminals who could sell the info to one of the other countries It shouldnt be nothing we cant handle. So keep your guard up go get your packs and meet back here in ten minutes." Okami says taking the map. Hitomi had prepared beforehand and already had her pack. Makoto and Hinata rush back to their homes to grab what they needed.

Ten minutes later

"Alright mission is a go team 3 is heading out." Okami says taking the first step out of the village. They all head out and make there towards the river country. They walk in silences for miles not even looking at each other. "Alright…I think I had enough of this crap. You guy need talk to each other! It's easy to work as a team if you like each other!" Okami yells.

The only one who seems to take in Okami's words was Hinata and Makoto. "Uhhhh how have you guys been?" Makoto asks weakly.

"I'm good…I guess." Hinata says.

Hitomi doesn't says anything which sends Okami over the edge "My god what is your problem!" he yells turning to Hitomi. But all he is answered with is a glare. Okami then remember the words of from Kakashi. He then had an idea that could work right then and there "if you're going to be that way then fine! Let's see how far this team will get with you like that!" he says turning forward again.

After a day of traveling they come to an Inn that would be their last actual bed until the River country capital. Okami shares a room with Makoto and Hinata shares a room with Hitomi.

Hinata sets her gear down and takes off her jacket. Hitomi was on the other side of the room walking back and forth in a handstand. This was the first time Hinata and Hitomi were in the same room alone. At least the first time without her throwing things at her. "What are you looking at?" Hitomi asks doing the splits still in the handstand. Hinata turns her eyes away and takes off her Kunai holster off her arm. Hitomi gets back to her feet and sits on the bed. She still feels some of the pain from the 8 trigram 64 palms attack. "What was that attack you did to me?" she asks.

Hinata considers whether or not to tell her but decides she owed it to her after what she did. "It's a Hyuuga move that is designed to block all the chakra points in your body. So you can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It also does serious damage to the body." She says.

Hitomi lays down "I see…well you're never going to get me in that again. I still want me rematch." She says coldly. Hinata doesn't say anything and only hopes that somehow they would be able to fix things between them. With that they both go to sleep.

"_Sasuke please don't forget about me." _

_Sasuke looks at Hinata and sighs "Do you remember what I told you when we were eight?" he asks._

_Hinata blushes and smiles "Yes you told me that you cared about me."_

_But then something changed in Sasuke until he was glaring at her. "You are the only thing holding me back! I will sever my bond with you!" he says coldly._

_Hinata felt her heart break and begins to cry._

Hinata opens her eyes to find the sun was just coming up. This dream wasn't new to her. Over the years Sasuke had been changing and not for the better. When she looks into his eyes now they seem colder than before. The hate he had back when they were eight had grown much stronger. Hinata was scared of the day when he would forget her to get stronger. With her being a Genin she couldn't see him as often as she used to.

Just then the door burst open "You guys wake up!"

Hitomi jumps awake and throw a Kunai at the door. Makoto falls back just in time to dodge the Kunai. Both Hinata and Makoto both look at Hitomi with a shocked face. "YOU IDOIT DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Hitomi yells shocked herself. She was going off reflex.

"You could have killed me!" Makoto yells standing back up.

"Whatever now what's so damn important that you risk your life busting in here!?"

Makoto pulls Kunai out the wood wall "Master's gone!"

To be continued

END OF PART 10

**First time I've ever done a cliffhanger like that. But I'm already working on the next part so dont worry. So Review and Fav!**


	11. RP2: Different eyes

**Hello it took longer then I thought but here it is. So hope you enjoy!**

Hinata took a moment and looked into water. She takes her head protector and ties on covering the curse seal. "Hey Hinata were ready to go." Makoto says coming from out the trees.

"Alright let's go." Hinata says picking up her pack. Three days had pass since Okami disappeared. The three Genins had no choice to be talk to each other. They didn't agree much but they were talking none the least.

Hinata and Makoto meet up with Hitomi in a clearing "Alright if we followed the map right the river country should be right across that river. So once were cross we'll double time to the capital to pick up the documents." Hitomi says putting on her pack.

"Rushing to the capital will only draw unwanted attention to us. We should get to the road and take are time." Hinata says.

"If we do that it's going to add another two days to the mission. Plus the road is ten miles in the opposite direction." Makoto says putting his hair in a ponytail.

Hitomi nods "For once Makoto is right. Plus like master said if we do run into trouble its nothing we can't handle. Let's go…" with that the three cross the river into the country. The trip to the capital went a lot smoother then Hinata thought. They made it just as the day was coming to a end.

"Ok we made it. Let's check in and get some rest." Makoto says out of breath and sweating.

Hinata was out of breath as well "We should get the documents first and head out. Us just being here is drawing attention." Hinata says noticing a group of men looking at them. This is why Hinata thought rushing to the capital was a bad idea. They were all out of energy and it was already dark.

"We are staying tonight." Hitomi says coldly to Hinata.

Hinata sighs and just follows them to the Inn. As they checked in something wasn't right. Hinata could feel something familiar. Hinata looked around but saw nothing but normal people. But in the end Hinata dismissed the thought and went to their room. Not much was said because they were all out of energy.

Meanwhile

Three men stand and wait in the clearing of the forest. "Where is this guy? I'm not waiting here all night." One of them says.

Just then the three of them find the forest to change. It turns black and the moon turns a blood red "What the hell is this?"

Out of the forest line appears alone dark figure. Only the red eyes are visible. "It's him…the man who destroyed both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha." One says in fear. They all knew that they were at the mercy of his Genjutsu.

Itachi steps forward and throws a suit case at the three men feet. "The Akatsuki is offering you a contract." He says.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is a girl in the capital city. She is the last Hyuuga and I want you to bring her to me." Itachi says.

The three men look at each other "Ok how will we find you?" one asks.

"I will come when you have her." Itachi says disappearing in a flock of crows.

The following day

Hinata and the rest of team 3 got a late start. They went to the capital building and picked up the documents "Alright now let's head back home." Hitomi says putting the document in her bag.

Hinata and Makoto nod and follow after Hitomi. Again Hinata could feel something was wrong. "Byakugan!" she activates her eyes and sees something right away. "Stop!" she yells.

Hitomi and Makoto stop "What is it?" Hitomi calls.

"Someone is near…I can see one of them." Hinata says taking out a Kunai.

Makoto takes out his but Hitomi just stands there "That could be anyone…"

Hinata cuts her off "Watch out!" she yells rushing towards Hitomi. But it was too late three Kunais hit Hitomi in the back. Some of Hitomi's blood hits Hinata in the face. Hitomi falls to the ground not knowing what hit her. She lands on her hands and knees before she could say anything she coughs up a lot of blood. Hinata reaches her "Makoto get her out of here…I'll deal with this myself." She says taking off her jacket. Mikoto doesn't argue he picks up Hitomi and leaves. "Neji I'm going to need your help." She whispers.

After a couple seconds she feels an overwhelming flow of chakra. Just then the three men attack her at the same time. One of men attacks from the front, another from her left, and the last from behind. Hinata builds up her chakra and takes a step forward. She then turns her foot and releases her chakra "8 trigrams palm rotation!" she says starting to spin. Two of the men run into the Hinata's jutsu throwing them back several yards. One of them stopped just in time to avoid hitting the rotation.

Hinata stops spinning and sees one of the men standing in front of her. "You're a cut avoid the rest…I see why you sent your team off. But they might have been your only chance." The man says preforming a number of seals. He finishes "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" he yells blowing a fireball out his mouth.

Hinata Jumps out the way but it hit from the back by a kick. She is thrown forward but she recovers quickly. The two other men who were hit rejoin the fight. The three men were soon attacking in coordinated strikes. Not giving Hinata any breathing room. Hinata didn't use her rotation because it wasn't worth the chakra. The move would do damage but not enough to kill anyone. Then the thought hit her…she had to kill them. The thought of killing someone made her feel sick.

One of the men hits Hinata with a kunai. A shock of pain comes from her left leg. Soon she hit again in the other leg. Hinata falls down hitting the ground hard. _"Lady Hinata you must use that Jutsu." _She hears Neji say.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing "I can't…That jutsu is forbidden…only as a last resort." She mutters pulling out one of the kunai's. But before she could get the other one out her leg she is kicked in the face. The force of the kick knocks her out.

"This kid is crazy…let just get this over with." One of the men says.

They drag Hinata to the clearing where they met Itachi but he wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?"

"Hey you guys I say we just take her eye and sell them. Plus we've already been paid. How will he find out?"

They all agree and lay Hinata out. Just then Hinata comes back. _"Hinata use the jutsu!"_

Hinata opens her eye and use a Hyuuga Forbidden Jutsu. "Byakugan: Chakra control!" she yells releasing all her chakra out of her body. The move was made to control an enemy's chakra. By using her own Chakra to suppress and control the target's chakra network. Once the user has control they could collapse the chakra network in the targets body. The end result of the target is death. The reason it was forbidden was because of the damage done to the user. If used more than three times it will cause blindness. Only high ranking members of the main branch were taught the move. Hinata didn't even know about it until she got the curse seal.

Hinata soon has control of the three Ninjas chakra. "What the hell…ahhh!" soon the three men are on the ground screaming in pain. This jutsu would also cause a lot of pain, the morals were often questioned. Hinata wasn't going to forgive herself for using it even if they were trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry…" with that Hinata collapses their chakra network. Soon after the screams stop and Hinata can't feel their chakra anymore. The three lay dead before her. Before Hinata could give it any thought she is hit with a wave of pain in her eyes.

"Your eyes hold power you can't even understand."

Hinata falls to the ground on her knees. The pain was almost too much to bear. But what she saw over took the pain and replaced it with fear. "Your him…you killed everyone." Hinata barely makes out.

Itachi kneels down to Hinata "You understand nothing just like my poor excuse of a brother. The only difference is your eyes." He says putting his hand on her chin. Slowly his fingers slowly moves up to her right eye. Hinata couldn't move she was still feeling the pain in her eyes and it was causing her to freeze up. "I filled sasuke's eyes with hate. I wonder what your eyes hold..." he says putting three fingers over her eye.

"No!"

Itachi is about to take her eye when all of a sudden he breaks into a flock of crows. The sound of glass shattering is a welcome sound. Okami lands in front of Hinata "Hinata you ok?" he asks watching Itachi reform back to himself several yards away.

Hinata tries to stand up but she was still in pain "No…I'm not…" she mutters.

Okami turns to Itachi "So you're Itachi Uchiha. I hear there's a big bounty on your head." He says. Itachi looks into Okami's eyes and uses Tsukuyomi but it doesn't work.

"I see…you covered yourself in a layer of glass to avoid Genjutsu. No matter her eyes will be my." Itachi says walking towards the two.

"Let's do this then…"

END OF PART 11

**A/N: The reason I took so long to update was because I had to rethink the direction of the story. If you noticed that there hasnt been really any Hina/Sasu. So I plan to end a act next chapter. The following act will force more on Hina/Sasu. Until then hope you enjoy and please review.**


	12. RPFinal: Team Okami-End of Act Two

**Hello! Well hope you enjoy. Sorry for gammar mistake. I'm not that good at editing and tend to miss things.**

Okami quickly throws five glass Shuriken at Itachi. "Child's play." Itachi blocks them all with his Kunai. But he is shower with glass bits as the shuriken shatter. "Clever your style is design to attack with every piece of glass. But how is your defense?" he says putting up a seal "Shadow clone." Two Itachi appear and charge.

Okami also summons a shadow clone and charges as well. Hinata slowly feels the pain subside "I need to help." She mutters trying to summon whatever chakra she had left.

Itachi locks blades with Okami. Itachi shadow clone lets Okami shadow clone stab him and it explodes destroying both shadow clone. "How much chakra does it take to keep that glass armor on? More importantly how strong is it?" he says parrying Okami's Kunai to the side. Before Okami could do anything Itachi drives the Kunai in his chest.

"Okami!" Hinata yells in horror.

"Interesting…" Itachi mutters trying to pull his arm out. He looks closer to see that there was no blood but only glass. His arm was stuck in Okami the glass dug deep into Itachi's skin.

"Got you…" Okami says with a sly smile. He is able to turn any part of his body into glass. "Hinata use that Jutsu I show you!" he yells.

Hinata quickly build up her chakra in her chest. Then she moved it to her arm then to her hand.

Itachi then notice that Okami was slowly starting to form glass around his arm and it was moving his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere. My glass jutsu will cancel out any escape you try." He says looking straight into Itachi's eyes.

"I think I've wasted enough time on you…I will show you the true power of a Uchiha… Tsukuyomi!" Itachi's eyes lock with Okami's.

This wasn't like the first time. The glass around Okami's eye started to crack "Oh crap Hinata hurry up!" he yells.

Hinata hand starts to glow a bright red "Neji I need just a bit more!" she says running very low on chakra.

"_This is all I have!"_ Neji says giving her the last of his chakra.

Hinata use the last bit and her hand burst into flames. The heat was almost too much to bear. "I'm coming Okami!" she yells charging towards them. The flames were going wild and Hinata found it hard to control. She was going to go straight through Itachi. This was it, this was Hinata chance to avenge her clan.

Okami smiles "This is for Suzanna.**(Will be explain next chapter)**" He mutters breaking into a thousand pieces of glass falling to the floor.

Before Itachi could move Hinata was already there. "This is for my family!" Hinata yells throwing her hand into Itachi's chest. Blood hits Hinata in the face as her small hand goes straight through Itachi.

Itachi coughs up blood "I'm impressed Hinata Hyuuga…" he mutters. Hinata pulls her hand out to find it covered in blood. "I look forward to are rematch Hyuuga." He says disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Okami reforms "What! It was only a shadow clone!"

Hinata couldn't believe it "where is he?" she says in a panic.

"Now you see how powerless you truly are." Itachi says coming out from the treeline.

Okami knew this was bad. His chakra was low and Hinata was barely standing. "Glass Style: Glass cloud!" he yells blowing out grey smoke from his mouth. Hinata was overtaken by the grey smoke. Almost immediately her eyes started to hurt again and it hurt to breathe. Every time she closed her eyes it felt like something was snatching her eyes. Hinata then realized that this wasn't smoke. This grey smoke was small bits of glass. After several seconds her vision becomes red, her eye were bleeding.

For a second Hinata thought she was going to run out of air. But someone grabbed her and pulled her out the cloud of glass. "Don't worry Hinata I got you." Okami says holding her in his arms. Hinata was too weak to say anything. She was bleeding from her nose and her eyes the glass was really messing her up.

Hinata closes her eyes and blacks out.

Several days later

"Itachi Uchiha attacked you and your team? Are you sure it was him?" the Third Hokage asks looking over the mission report.

Okami nods "Yes I'm positive that it was him. He was after Hinata's eye."

The Third thinks for a moment "I see…I will do what I can about this…how is your team doing Akika?" he asks.

Okami sighs "Not so good…Hitomi lost a lot of blood and the wounds are infected. Makoto nearly killed himself trying to get Hitomi back. And Hinata… she has a lot of problems. Her eyes are badly damaged and her lungs are still full of glass. I'll take blame for that but that not it. Her right hand is badly burnt and her chakra is almost gone. Even now it's hard to say if she'll survive."

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Hinata lays awake in bed barely breathing. Her eyes were covered with medical bandages along with her right hand. This was the third time she was close to dying. But by far this was the most painful. Breathing hurt and her eyes felt like they were going to explode. _"For a second I thought I actually killed him…" _She thought.

"Hey I'm here again…" Hinata is startled by the sound of Sasuke's voice. She smiles and lifts her left hand. "Oh yeah I finally graduate from the academy." He says. Hinata felt happy for him and knew that it was a start in the right direction to get stronger. Sasuke takes her hand "You really look messed up Hinata. But you always pull through…Don't die now…we still have to kill that bastard who did this to you." He says.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he mean to start training with her again? Hinata feels a whole lot better "S-sasuke…T-thank you…" she mutters.

Sasuke gives Hinata's hand a firm squeeze "I've thought about it and I think we should start training together again...I would rather be working with you then the team they put me on. That loser Naruto was put on my team. And that annoying girl Sakura. I can already tell I wouldn't get anywhere with them." he says letting her hand go. Hinata couldn't say she felt that same about Naruto all those years ago. he still made her nervous but not in the same way. It was something she couldnt understand. She had yet to even say anything to him...but something was different.

"Get some rest Hinata…I'll see you later."

After that day Hinata started to recover faster. Within the week they took the bandages off her eyes. Her eyes were completely healed and it seem like the last of the glass was out her lungs. To her surprise Makoto came to visit her. "Hey Hinata you look a whole lot better." He says sitting next to the bed.

"Thanks…how is Hitomi doing?" Hinata asks.

"She is doing fine. She is walking and should be at full strength in another day." Makoto says. Hinata was glad that her teammate was ok. "Anyways Hitomi wanted to have a team meeting when you get better."

Hinata nods "I should be ok tomorrow so tell her I'll be there."

The following day

Hinata limps out to the training field where Hitomi and Makoto were waiting. Hitomi had a much different look to her. "Hinata were glad you're ok… I have something I wanted to say." Hitomi says looking at the ground. "I'm sorry…" Hinata and Makoto couldn't believe what they were hearing. "What I did almost got us killed…If I had only listen to you Hinata maybe things would have been different and I'm really sorry…"

Hinata at this point was blushing she never thought she would hear that from her. "Its fine Hitomi…I sure I have things to be sorry about as well." She says with a smile.

Hitomi smiles "I still want my rematch but until then we will be a better team starting today." She says putting her hand in the center of the group. "Team 3"

Makoto puts his hand in "Team 3"

Hinata smile and puts her hand in "Team 3"

END OF ACT 2

**Well hope you enjoyed this act. A lot is going to happen in the next act. So review and hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Things of the Past

**Hello again! Well heres chapter 13! Review and enjoy!**

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blows a fireball at Hinata.

"8 Trigram palm rotation!" Hinata yells beginning to spin. The Fireball hits the rotation and it explodes. Hinata stops spinning just in time to block Sasuke charging punch. She counters it with a straight kick to his chest. Sasuke jumps back and stops "That's enough for today… My team has a mission in five minutes…come on lets go get something to eat." He says.

"I don't think we can't eat in five minutes." Hinata says walking at his side.

"Don't worry we have time. Kakashi is always late so it shouldn't be a problem." Sasuke says as they leave the training field. It had been just over three months since Mission: River pick and three months since she got out the hospital. Since then Hinata was happy that she was training with Sasuke again. But she hadn't told him that it was Itachi that attacked her. She was scared at the way he might react. The time would come but after seeing the power Itachi had they were nowhere near ready. Okami had said that he was toying with them. Hinata felt those feelings of hate that she thought were left in the past. Even if it was a shadow clone driving her hand into his chest felt amazing. But the nightmare had come back as well.

They both make it into town and grab a small snack. When they were finished Hinata walked with Sasuke to the spot where the rest of team 7 was. They didn't look too happy to see them. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and Sakura at Hinata. After a few awkward seconds Naruto looks at Hinata "Hey who are you?" he asks.

Before Hinata can say anything Sasuke says "It's none of your business loser."

"Naruto even someone like you should know who that is." Sakura sighs turning to Naruto. Naruto had somewhat clueless look on his face.

Hinata did want to meet Naruto so here was her chance "My name is Hinata Hyuuga…" she says blushing a bit.

Before anything else went on someone land behind Sasuke and Hinata "Miss Hyuuga are you here to help us pick up some trash?"

They both turn to find Team 7's Jouin Kakashi "Oh no I was just with Sasuke…I think I'll go now." Hinata says rubbing the back of her head. She awkwardly starts walking away.

"By the way Miss Hyuuga Okami was looking for you." Kakashi says before Hinata gets out of earshot.

Hinata decide to go see Okami. Team 3 was given some time off after their last mission. She makes her way to the other side of Konoha. Okami lived alone when Hinata didn't sleep there. She soon reaches his door step and give a couple knocks. Okami opens the door "Hey Hinata come in." he says standing aside

Hinata went in and sat down on the couch. Several days before she had asked Okami something that made him uneasy…

_Flashback_

_Hinata limps her way into Okami's house. A week after getting out the hospital she was still recovering. Okami comes into the room and offers her something to drink. Hinata had wanted to ask him about something he said when they were battling Itachi. "Okami who is Suzanna?"_

_Okami freezes and his eyes darken "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Suzanna…" he says almost ghostly. _

_Hinata saw something was wrong. But after a couple moments he snaps out of it "Hinata I'll tell you some other time…I can't talk about it right now." He says leaving the room._

Okami goes in his room and brings out a box "Here this should explain everything." He says offering her the box.

Hinata takes the box and takes off the lid. Inside was a pile of photos along with a ring with a small diamond. She takes the first photo on the top of the pile. This was a photo of Okami when he was a kid. Okima sits next to Hinata "That was taken when I graduated from the academy. I was seven at the time." He says taking out another picture "This was the team I was on."

Hinata takes the picture and see Hinata with two other people. One was a boy with shaggy brown hair and was the tallest in the picture. In the middle was Okami still seven years old. Then there was a girl and to her surprise she was Hyuuga. She had long black hair and was very pretty. "So is that Suzannna?" she asks.

Okami gets that look again but he shakes it off quickly "Yes…Suzanna Hyuuga and the boy is Harima Mori." He says taking the photo.

Hinata then realized that they both were dead. All the Hyuuga were killed and Hitomi was the only Mori Ninja alive at the time. "I'm sorry Okami…" she says.

Okami takes out another photo and give it to her. It was a picture of Okami and Suzanna several years older. They were holding hands "I was sixteen and she was seventeen. We fell for each other years before but said nothing. We both were shy and you could imagine the stress it took to confess." He says with a smile.

The next thing was a letter. The title said "In memory of Harima Mori." "What happened?" Hinata asks.

"It was during the Kyuubi attack…Me and Suzanna didn't make it to him in time. He was impaled by a wooden beam and he bled out." Okami said in a depressed tone. Hinata took out another picture of Okami and Suzanna. This time Okami looked like he did when Hinata first met him. "This was taken a month before the attack on the clans. At the time I also made this." He says taking out the ring.

Hinata looks at it and see that it was made of glass "You were going to ask her to marry you?" she asks.

"I did…a week before the attack…" Okami said. His voice was trembling and Hinata could see that he was starting to cry. "She said yes to…"

Hinata takes his hands "I'm so sorry Okami."

Okami wipes his eyes "You don't need to be sorry. I made it a point to move on. It was hard at first but I was able to bear the pain. When you came into my life Hinata it was almost a curse. You remind me of her everyday…At first I didn't want the job to protect you…But after almost losing you to…it was almost as if I lost Suzanna all over again. So I devoted my life to protecting you from then on. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to realize is that your life means a lot to people then you think. People lost friends, teammates, and lovers. After hearing this I'm sure you want to kill Itachi. But listen to me…if you ever get the chance again, do not go after him out of hate. It's going to turn you into something horrible. It will make you do things you never thought you ever do." He says taking the ring and setting in the box.

After hearing this from Okami it was hard not to. Hate is something that could be used to get stronger. But she did her best to dismiss the feeling for now. "Ok Okami…I'm sure there's someone else out there for you." She says trying to make him feel better.

Okami smiles "I'm sure there is but until then I have to watch over you and the others." He says patting her on the head. The rest of the time Hinata stayed with Okami. They both then discuss their plans for the Chuunin exams because they were coming up in a couple mouths.

Several hours later

The rest of the day she had planned to stay with Sasuke. But for some reason he could not be found anywhere. Hinata sits down at a bench "Where is he?" she mutters.

Just then she saw Sasuke walking towards him. But something seemed…off about him. "Umm Hi Sasuke." She waves him over.

Sasuke walks over to her "Hey Hyuu…I mean Hinata…"

Hinata then notice something was very off about Sasuke. Everything was off about him. The way he was standing was almost like a girl. "Ummm…Who are you?" she asks. His reaction was all the proof she needed to know that this wasn't Sasuke. But Hinata wasn't too worried because this person was so bad at impersonating Sasuke.

"Ummm I am Sasuke…" He says somewhat in a panic.

Hinata puts her hand the impersonator and sends pulses of chakra into his body. Sasuke impersonator explodes in a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears she is shocked to see Sakura Haruno. "Haruno why are you…" Before Hinata could finish Sakura cuts her off.

"It's none of your business! Just because you grew up with Sasuke doesn't mean he's yours!" Sakura says turning her back to her.

For a second Hinata is confused at what Sakura said. _"What does she mean? Sasuke was never mine…" _she thought. But for the first time since she met Sasuke she really had to question her feelings for him. What did she feel for Sasuke? Of course he met a lot to her and they were best friends. He was her only friend…Hitomi and Makoto weren't at that point yet. Hinata shakes off the thought "He's not mine…he's just my friend. We've both been through a lot…" She says reflecting on what they had been through.

Sakura sighs and sits down at a bench "I see…then this was a misunderstanding. I was thinking you two were dating or something." She says crossing her arms.

Hinata sits next to Sakura "ummm what did you do with Sasuke?" she asks.

"Nothing he's with Naruto…" Sakura says with a sly smile. With Naruto's huge crush on her she could tell him to do just about anything. She had told him that she would give him something if he took care of Sasuke. And of course Naruto thinks it's a kiss but it isn't. She was just planning on giving him a cookie or something.

Hinata remembers that Sasuke and Naruto didn't get along so he might be tied up somewhere. "Where are they now?" Hinata asks standing back up.

Sakura stands up as well "I don't know where ever Naruto is." She says walking away.

Hinata stands there for a moment wondering about her feelings for Sasuke. For a minute she closes her eyes and imagines her image of Sasuke. After looking at him she didn't realize how handsome he was. That he was the only person who was there for her. She did love him…what it what way? The thought of it made her blush a bright red. Even if she did feel that way about him how does he feel about her?

**A little more background on Okami and Hinata budding feelings for Sasuke. Until next time hope you enjoyed! Review and Fav!**


End file.
